Skydiving With Her
by poptropica.1997
Summary: If your a Amian fan this is the fanfic to read! The Cahill's and Kabra's go on a training expedition together. Skydiving. But as you know, nothing goes your way when you're a Cahill. This is my first Amian/39 clues fanfic ever. Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! I've been wanting to write a Amian fanfic for a long time and I got this idea. I actually did a lot of research on skydiving just to have the info right. At first this was going to be a one-shot , but it ended up being longer. Please review to let me know whether to finish typing the story or not. I want feedback. Constructive criticism would be lovely. =)_

**Amy's POV**

Amy was terrified. She was currently standing in an airplane 15,000 feet above the ground, wondering if she really as dumb as Dan said she was.

Ever since Casper Wyoming had attacked Amy and Dan, she had made sure that every Cahill agent had gotten special training to prepare. For anything- anything that could happen at any time. The life of a Cahill was dangerous... Amy had also thought it would be a great way to bond with the younger generation of Cahill's.

She had no idea why she had thought that. 15,000 feet above the ground was a little too high for her liking.

Or a lot.

Right now Dan and Amy were in a plane with the Kabras, and she had given them the choice to what they should do to train.

That had been a bad idea.

Ian and Natalie had picked the worst thing from Amy's list. Skydiving. Of course she and Dan were going to learn how to do it anyway, but she had rather done it on her own time. Where no one could see how scared she was.

But it was too late now.

"Are you alright, Amy?" A silky British voice asked.

Amy took a deep breath. She was not going to let anyone see she was afraid, not if she could help it. And especially not Ian Kabra.

"I'm fine! N-never been better," Amy said.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're terrified. And I do know better, Amy. I am a Lucian after all." Ian smirked.

Amy frowned. "I-Ian just because you've done this before doesn't give you the right to pick on m-m-me. Besides, you know that we shouldn't separate the branches." Amy stood up straighter, gaining confidence. "You're a Madrigal, Ian. You're one of us. So stop trying to make fun of me!"

Amy cursed herself silently for stuttering. She had been getting better, but her stutter appeared whenever she was really scared or nervous.

Or when Ian Kabra tried to make her life harder.

Ian looked at her, his signature smirk on his face. "Anything for you, love," he replied.

Amy sighed and glared at him. "Don't call me love!" She snapped, glad she hadn't stuttered when she said that.

**Ian's POV**

It had been six months since the clue hunt, and six months since he had seen Amy Cahill in person. It was also six months since he had last seen his mother Isabel.

Ian shivered at the thought of her. Isabel was currently in jail, but he did not feel safe. Isabel was a Lucian, and very cunning. She'd find a way out eventually, and Ian didn't want to be around when she did.

In fact, Ian was sure that right after she got out of prison, she would try to make Ian's life miserable.

That was why he was doing this. That was why he had agreed to Amy's idea of training. He didn't want Isabel to win...

During the summer, he and Natalie had broken into the Kabra mansions database on Amy's request. Of course he and Natalie had refused to be ordered around, but to his amusement, Amy had threatened to go and break in herself. Ian, being the gentleman that he was, had simply refused the threat, saying that he and Natalie would do it right away.

He and Natalie had gone into the room to gain as much information about Isabel as they could get.

Ian and Natalie had found very awful things, but only one thing had truly frightened Ian, the rest of the things being unsurprising to him in a grim way.

Before the hunt for the 39 clues Ian had never gotten scared. His mother and father had made sure of that. He was a Kabra. Kabra's always win.

Ian knew different now than he had before the clue hunt. He knew that his parents were evil. That he, Ian Kabra, had been a cruel, selfish, vain and proud person. Perhaps he still was.

But Ian had changed. Granted, he still said things that hurt normal people's feelings. But he was trying.

Ian cared now. Before if someone had shot one of the Cahill siblings, he wouldn't have even flinched. Now he himself was… FLO.

No, never. Ian could be poor now, but he would never stoop that low.

After the clue hunt, it had been very humiliating when he and Natalie had come from millions of pounds to four million dollars to their name. That was it- 4 million pounds.

In other words, absolutely nothing.

It had been very difficult for Ian, but it had been especially difficult for Natalie.

Before the hunt, all Natalie ever did was shop.

Now even the littlest mention of the things the Kabra siblings had once had was enough to send Natalie into tears.

Ian was reminded of all the errands that he now had to run, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Work that only peasants should be doing, not Ian Kabra.

"Ian," Natalie shrieked, waking Ian from his thoughts. "Daniel just spilt juice on my new scarf!"

Ian jumped, startled at the outburst.

"We're in a plane! Of course I was going to spill it! Besides, I couldn't help it." Dan replied. Still, Ian detected a small grin on Dan's face.

Ian clenched his fists.

Daniel Cahill was perhaps the most annoying boy Ian had ever known. Scratch that. Daniel Cahill was the most annoying person Ian had ever known. And not probably- Definitely.

He wondered how Amy could handle Dan, much less live with him. That was probably why she was always hiding in her books.

"Natalie, this is Daniel we are talking about. You should have been more careful. You know that Daniel was born naturally uncoordinated," Ian said calmly.

"I'm not uncoordinated!" Dan thundered, his grin gone. "And my name is Dan! Dan! DAN! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Whatever you say, Daniel," Natalie replied sweetly.

Dan growled. "Why does Amy put up with you?"

Amy looked up from her seat. She had just finished a book called The Lightning Thief.

Ian believed that the writer, what was his name? Ah, yes, the new American author, Ricky Ryan, was perhaps the sorriest excuse for an author. Stories about boys who could breathe underwater? Ian was sure reading those types of books would turn his brain into mush, so he avoided books of those type all together.

"Dan, we are about to skydive in 10 minutes. Just sit down," Amy said calmly, Dan glaring at her, "and relax. It would really help. In fact, why don't we go over the instructions again, just to be sure-"

"NO!" Ian, Natalie and Dan all shouted at the same time.

"Amy, we've already reviewed the instructions at least 100 times." Dan exclaimed.

"Well it is better to be safe than sorry," Amy huffed, looking mildly hurt.

Ian smirked.

Even though Amy had changed after the clue hunt, she was still very much the same. That was, in a way, remarkable. That she hadn't LET it change her.

Amy still stuttered, but it wasn't as bad as it had once been, and she was more confident now.

But somehow, she was still the girl who found everything amazing, and who found the good in others. In everyone.

That found the good in Ian.

Amy still possessed all the FLO qualities, yet she was more than that...

So much more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks' to all the people who reviewed the first copy of my first story. It had really simple but stupid mistakes, so I decided to fix it. Please, please, please review! I would really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the second chapter! Remember to review, review, review! If anyone could be my beta I would really appreciate it. Let me know if you are interested!_

**Amy's POV**

"We will be arriving in our skydiving location in 5 minutes. I suggest that Amy and Ian get into their positions since they will be going first," said Shelley. Shelley was Amy and Dan's skydiving trainer and had been teaching them for 2 weeks. Amy had wanted to be sure that they were well prepared.

"W-w-what?!" Amy said, shocked. She had assumed that she would go with Dan; they had been practicing with each other, after all. "I thought I was going to go with Dan!"

The trainer smiled in kindly understanding. "Well, I actually did consider sending you with Dan, but then I saw how nervous you were, and since Ian and Natalie have had past experiences with skydiving, I decide to put you with Ian. I hope this is all right with you."

Amy felt like she was about to lose it. In about one minute she was going to jump off a plane, thousands of feet above the ground with Ian Kabra. Not to mention she didn't like the rush you experienced during skydiving. This definitely was not the way she wanted to have her first skydiving experience.

All of a sudden she felt someone grab her hand. "It has been a while, hasn't it, love?" Ian whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"Let go of my hand, Ian!" Amy said, as he had grabbed it. Her face turned bright red. Ian laughed and held her hand tighter. Amy turned her head to face him and looked to see his amber eyes watching her.

Ian's eyes had always made her feel nervous, and they definitely were not making her feel better now. His eyes were bright and excited as if daring her to jump. Oh wait- they probably were.

"Amy, this is the procedure, remember?" Ian said, amused.

That's when Amy remembered that when doing skydiving with another person, you were supposed hold hands until you pulled your parachute. The reason they had this rule was to make certain that the people would not knock into each other. "Oh, right," Amy said, her gaze moving from Ian's face to the clouds below. She quickly grabbed Ian's other hand, but made sure to not make any eye contact. From behind her she heard Shelley yell,

"In twenty seconds- twenty, nineteen, eighteen-" Dan interrupted her, yelling at Ian.

"Hey, Cobra! Don't get any ideas out there, and just so you know, Amy's hands get really sweaty when she's nervous. So don't let go! Or I will make sure to unleash my ninja fury on you!"

Amy checked her pack one more time to make sure everything was on tight. Perfect. "Thirteen, twelve, eleven-" Shelley continued to count down.

"Ew! Daniel, really?! Do your hands get sweaty too? Because if they do, there is no way I am going to jump off this plane with you!" Natalie said, utterly horrified.

"Eight, seven, six." Shelley said calmly.

Amy gulped. From the corner of her eye she could see Dan and Natalie arguing and from the other, and Ian, who looked excited.

"Three, two, one- JUMP!"

Amy closed her eyes and jumped. She could feel herself falling, falling, falling…

"Amy, are you all right?" Ian's voice said through her headset. Amy opened her eyes in surprise. She could swear his voice was full of… concern?

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," Amy replied. But her teeth were gritted in fear as they feel through the air.

"Then would you mind, Amy, loosening your grip on my hands? I'm starting to lose my circulation. Of course- Not that I don't like it." Ian said sarcastically. Amy looked at their hands and realized that her hands were white with holding onto Ian's so tightly.

Amy blushed. "Sorry." She hated how he still had this effect on her. Ian grinned at her.

Amy looked away, embarrassed. Then she noticed the view around her and gasped. "It's beautiful." Amy whispered, and she finally really took in the scenery.

**Ian's POV**

Ian was watching Amy as wonder and awe appeared on her soft features. Just barely ten seconds ago she had been to scared to open her eyes and now she was enjoying the view. Amazing.

Then Ian heard a voice through his headset say, "Now, Ian and Amy, in about twenty seconds you will need to pull your parachutes. Don't let go of each other until they are both pulled. Understand?" Ian felt Amy's hands grip tighter.

"Understood." Ian paused. "Relax, Amy, you can do this. You're a Cahill." He said. Amy's eyes flashed, surprising Ian.

"You're a Cahill, too." She retorted.

So she remembered.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six , five, four, three, two, one!"

"Touché," Ian replied. Ian then let go of Amy's right hand and pulled his parachute. It opened immediately, and Ian had to say perfectly. Ian looked over at Amy and saw that she was desperately trying to pull her chute. To no avail.

In about three seconds Ian's fast Lucian brain understood what was happening. Amy had been set up. Amy had told him that in all of her previous training sessions, not once had anything gone wrong. But now, when her chute mattered the most, it would not open. Ian felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Amy looked up at Ian, her eyes wide with fear.

Amy's voice was hysteric. "Ian, it won't pull open!"

Ian calmly said, "Don't worry. I'm sure there is something someone can do. And I won't let go of you."

Ian calculated his options. Because of his and Amy's weight combined, they would probably hit the ground too fast and die on impact if Amy couldn't get her chute to work.

One option would to be to let go, no questions asked. Tempting, if it had been the brother Daniel, but even then Ian could never let anyone go deliberately. And he owed Amy. Leaving her in a cave to die, her saving Ian's life on Mount Everest; he didn't just owe her, she owned him. And even just the thought of anyone dying because of him sent chills down Ian's spine.

He couldn't. He wouldn't. Amy was too important to the future of the Cahill's.

A voice crackled onto Ian's headset: Shelley. "Is something wrong?"

"It appears that Amy's chute will not open. Is there something we can do?" Ian asked. There was a pause on the line before the disturbingly cheery response.

"Well it seems to me that everything is perfectly fine... Now. Either you let go of Amy's hand and live, or you hold on and die with her. Either way works for me. Our main goal was to get Amy out of the picture. Your death would be of no harm to us, though. It's your pick, Mr. Kabra."

Amy gasped. He then heard Natalie and Dan screaming at the trainer. Then the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is some background about skydiving. You are free falling for about 35 seconds to 60 then you pull your chute. How long you are in the air depends at what height you are, so I made it 15,000 feet. That gives Ian and Amy about 5-7 minutes in the air before they reach the ground. To the people who think they are going to die, just wait. Cahill's always have tricks up their sleeves. And this trick is realistic. I think you will enjoy it. If you like my story, PLEASE REVIEW!_

**Amy's POV**

This could not be happening. Amy felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was happening to fast. And there was nothing Amy could do to slow it down. Amy felt useless. Tears started to form in Amy's eyes and she let them go freely. She had been so careful! Everywhere she and Dan had gone, she had made sure to be ready for anything. But she didn't think that anything would go wrong during skydiving. It was the perfect place for a Vesper to attack. In the air there was absolutely nothing she could do to defend herself.

Shelley was a Vesper. How could she have not seen it? If only she had payed more attention. What would Nellie do when she found out she was dead?

Nellie. The devoted au pair who had stayed with Dan and Amy throughout the hunt through the 39 clues. Amy would miss her.

But what could Amy do now? She was floating in the air completely terrified, clinging onto Ian's hand for dear life. Dan was with Natalie, stuck with a Vesper. There had to be something Amy could do. She wasn't a Cahill for nothing.

Amy felt Ian's hand grip hers tighter.

But there was thing in her control. Ian's life. She could let go and save him, then maybe Ian could save Dan from Shelley.

Amy silently apologized to all the people she loved; Nellie, Fiske, Saladin, Mom, Dad, Grace, Dan… everyone.

Amy looked up to Ian, her eyes burning. "Ian I need you to listen to me," Amy said, her voice surprisingly steady. Ian moved his gaze to hers and nodded. "Ian I need you to let go of my hand-"Ian started to protest, "No, Ian you have to listen to me once in your life! If you don't let go we both die and who will save Natalie and Dan?" Amy choked.

Ian laughed harshly. "Amy if anyone should live it should be you, not me."

"You know that's not true! Please Ian, it's for our siblings and everyone else." To her surprise Ian shook his head and looked away. "Amy, there is something I need to tell you first if I do let go of your hand." Amy swallowed, surprised that Ian would actually consider letting go of her hand. She knew that she needed him to do it, but she didn't think he would do it willingly.

He had been trying to change. Amy had noticed. Ian's voice faltered then he took a deep breath and spoke, "Amy I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Amy was confused. What could Ian be talking about? Was he apologizing in advance about letting her go? The past? Amy wasn't sure how to respond and was acutely aware that her cheeks were turning red. But she felt that Ian was being sincere. She believed him.

"I-I-I," Amy started to say. Ian interrupted her. "Amy don't say anything, I just needed you to know," Ian said sadly.

Amy felt her tears start again. She really hadn't planned what she had wanted to when she was older. She had been too busy preparing for when the Vesper's would attack. But she felt like she was still too young to die. In her heart, Amy knew that she had wanted to grow into her old age to see her grandchildren safe from the Vesper's or anything else for that matter. Amy had believed that she would be one of the people to stop the Vesper's from rising, or die trying.

Amy's thoughts were jumbled and she took a deep breath to calm herself. At least she was breathing fresh air. "Ian please tell Dan I'm sorry-"Ian interrupted her again. "Amy wait! I think I have a way to save us both. You are going to have to do everything I say and quickly," he said excitedly.

"I'm listening," Amy said hopefully. "Alright, I need you to get to my pack and unhook it from me."

"How am I going to-, " Amy started to question. "Amy there isn't time! On the count of three I'm going to pull you up and you're going to have to let go of my hand and wrap your arms around me to get to the pack. Ready? One, two, three!"

Amy pulled with all of her strength as Ian lifted her up. She grabbed the strap of his pack quickly. Amy was grateful that she and Sinead had woken up early every morning to work out. She was much stronger because of it. The next thing happened really fast. Amy let go of Ian's hands and wrapped herself around Ian, clasping her hands together tightly. Ian and Amy were now cheek to cheek and Amy felt the blood rushing to her face.

Ian than wrapped his arms so that they were hugging. Amy couldn't think. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" Amy stuttered. Being so close to Ian lit something up inside of her. "Well what do you think I'm doing love?" She then felt Ian hooking something to her waist belt. Amy remembered what they were doing and quickly put out the fire inside of her heart. Ian would never hug her like this unless he had to. Like now. If they were going to live, she needed think about survival. Not Ian.

Amy quickly got back into action and quickly unhooked the clasp that was across Ian's chest with one hand, while holding on to the pack with the other hand tightly. She made sure that the pack stayed in place.

"This next part is going to be difficult, but I know you can do it love. You need to move your hands to the straps of my parachute pack very carefully. You'll have your legs dangling so hold on tight." Amy nodded, her cheek rubbing against Ian's.

Slowly but surely she moved her hands, her knuckles white from holding on to tight. "Almost there," Amy said strained, "okay got it."

"Very well done," Ian praised. "Save the applause until we actually make it," Amy said.

Ian chuckled. Amy felt her hands start to slip down the straps. "Ian, I'm slipping down!" Amy felt her terror rising."You needed to move down anyway," Ian's silky voice soothed her. "Now Amy don't' move, the next few steps are mine," Ian added.

Amy was now hanging with her two hands holding onto the bottom two straps of the pack. Amy felt Ian's hand cover one of her own and felt him drop down next to her. Amy shrieked. "Ian what are you doing?!"

She then watched as Ian struggled to hold on while moving his left hand to her face. Ian then slowly but carefully lifted her goggles. Ian had his off as well and his face was only inches from hers. "Amy please don't get angry at me, I have to do it." Ian said softly. Amy's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Ian's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "Love, I'm a Lucian. I know what I'm doing."

Ian then put his free hand to Amy's cheek and gently cupped it. Amy froze. Ian's hand was warm and it made Amy shiver.

He then gently rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone. Amy looked away embarrassed by the intensity of his gaze. What was happening?

"Amy," she looked up to see Ian's dark amber eyes looking at her intensely, "you really are lovely."

Ian swiftly closed the remaining inches between their faces and brought his mouth to hers slowly. He was kissing her. Amy couldn't breathe. Ian's lips were warm and she was faintly reminded of clove.

Amy felt her stomach drop and as though she had lost control over herself, she kissed him back. What am I doing? What was Ian doing? He doesn't like me! Right? She felt Ian smile and couldn't help but smile herself.

Ian then gently and slowly pulled away but only far enough so that their noses were touching.

"Y-You shouldn't have done th-that." Amy stammered. Ian's amber eyes twinkled with mischief. "I was doing what us Cahill's do best."

Amy's heart skipped a beat. She had completely forgotten that she and Ian were in the air holding onto a parachute for dear life. Her mind unfrooze and she finally understood what Ian was about to do. Before she could stop him, Ian caressed her cheek, then let go.

_I know, how cruel of me to end the chapter like this. I will try to post the next chapter up soon. =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank's for all of the reviews! I am actually am having so much fun writing this story. I have a lot of new ideas now! Tell me what you think about this chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to make Ian survive, and I'm thinking that the way he did survive is a little hopeful but you can tell me how you feel about it! By the way I have a question. Do you think I should make the chapters longer? Because I could, but I probably wouldn't post new chapters up as soon. Let me know! Thanks for reading!_

**Dan's POV**

Dan listened to Ian and Amy's conversation over his headset and felt like he was about to puke. He and Natalie had tried to reach them, but Dan and Amy's trainer had broken the connection. When Shelley had said that Amy was going to die, Dan had attacked.

He had been training in Kung Fu, and Dan felt ready to unleash his ninja awesomeness... Or maybe not. When Dan went to kick her, he accidentally tripped over his jacket, which was in the middle of the aisle. In the process he also knocked Natalie over.

"You idiot!" She screeched. Dan quickly scrambled up.

"You can't do this!" He yelled at Shelley. Shelley smiled wickedly.

"Already have. Now to get rid of you two."

Dan could feel his eyes fill with tears. Amy was in the air with no parachute. She was going to die. He thought back to all the Saturday mornings when Amy had woken him up early. He had whined then, saying that ninjas woke up when they felt like it. Amy had retaliated saying that if he were really a true ninja, he would already know to do a back flip.

They had trained for hours every day and to make it worse, they still went to school. You would think that if you had the ingredients to becoming the most powerful person in the world floating in your head, you wouldn't have to go to school, but Amy didn't agree with Dan.

They probably wouldn't have been skydiving if it hadn't been Thanksgiving Break. Amy hated to miss school, and Dan really couldn't figure out what you could miss about school, but that was just Amy. And he was glad that she had made him wake up every morning.

Dan ran up to Shelley and lifted a leg to kick her. Dan didn't think that even a dumb ninja would have done what he did. When Dan swung up his leg to kick Shelley, she grabbed his leg and twisted it. This made Dan get off-balance, and he fell on his face to his surprise. Before Dan could get back up Shelley grabbed him and started to move him to the open plane door. Dan tried his best to escape, but Shelley's grip on him was too tight.

Then her grip slackened two steps away from the door- and Shelley fell to the floor.

Dan turned around, stunned. Natalie was standing over Shelley studying her fingernails as though nothing had happened. "What did I do?" Dan asked confused. Natalie looked up from her fingernails and glared at him.

"Do you honestly think you did anything? You tripped over your own jacket! If I hadn't decided to intervene you would probably have been spiraling through the air to your death. In fact, I feel like you should be on your knees thanking me." Natalie said, finishing with a triumphant smirk.

Dan couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. "Yeah, sure. You still owe me and Amy like one thousand lives. And I would never thank a Cobra for anything!" Natalie eyes narrowed at Dan.

"If it hadn't been for these," She lifted up her perfectly manicured hand and needles popped up from underneath each fingernail, "You would be dead."

"What's with Lucians and poison fingernails? You know, I even bet Ian has them. I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Dan said. Natalie rolled her eyes and started to walk toward the controls.

"Daniel, your sister and my brother are about four minutes from hitting the ground and dying. So stop being stupid!"

Dan then realized that the Cobra was right. "We have to save them!" He said, running to the radio controls. He put on the headphones and yelled, "Amy, Amy! Are you okay?!" He received no answer to his question. But he did hear Ian and Amy. He heard Ian say,

"Amy, I'm a Lucian. I know what I'm doing."

Typical. Cobras were always trying to rub everything in. He swore he could actually feel Ian Cobra's evil smirk through the headphones... Natalie grabbed the headphones from Dan and put them on. "Hey!" said Dan, trying to grab them back.

She quickly ran to the other side, Dan hot on her heels. All of a sudden she stopped, almost making Dan fall again. Her face went from surprise, shock, and then pure disgust. "Ian! Stop this nonsense! Stop or I'll tell Mummy!" Her face was scrunched up in anger and she looked ready to stab someone with those nails. She must have been desperate to mention Isabel even after Ian and Natalie had disowned her...

Dan grabbed the headset from Natalie's head and listened. At first he didn't hear anything, but then he could barely make out something that made him feel sick. "Amy what do you think you're doing?! I thought you hated that two double crossing snake!" Dan yelled, his words intended for Amy. Dan turned to face Natalie, his face matching her expression exactly.

"Are they-" Dan swallowed. He could barely get the words out of his mouth. "Are they… kissing?"

**Ian's POV**

Ian had to act quickly if he wanted to survive. Being a Kabra, he had been trained by the very best Lucians. Not best, Ian thought- The most evil.

But being a Lucian had given him access to the best of everything. One year ago, one of the Kabra's agents had broken into an Ekaterina stronghold and stolen everything they could. One of the items the agent had taken was a small pack. When Isabel had seen the pack she had given it to Ian. She had probably thought it was useless, but on Ian's close inspection he found that it was a small parachute. The Ekaterinas had found a way to make a stronger, thinner material so you could fit a full chute into a smaller pack. It was ingenious, and when Ian had found out the use of the pack, he'd always made sure to have it with him when he was in the air.

He had craftily put the pack underneath his other chute that very morning. He was glad he did it.

Ian pulled his chute and felt it open. A sly smirk appeared on his face. Amy was probably crushed at that very moment... Ian hadn't told her that he had an extra pack. He hadn't felt like she needed to know. Besides, he had gotten to steal a kiss.

Although the kiss with Amy had been unexpected, it had been pleasant. Very pleasant. Ian knew he still had feelings for Amy Cahill- he just wasn't sure what they meant.

Amy Cahill. The stuttering, red-faced shy girl. Amy Cahill, the modest, sweet, thoughtful girl. Amy Cahill…

Ian looked down and realized he was about to land on the ground. He swiftly got into position. He then thought of something that made his smirk even bigger;

It sure paid to be Ian Kabra.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really enjoy reading what you guys think of my story. I dedicate this chapter to Lovely SOS my BETA. I really appreciate the time and effort she puts in fixing my stories. Thanks Lovely SOS. =) Go and try out her story called Past Present and Future. I promise you'll thank me. Also try Partner's Week by Lovely SOS, it is the best! Don't forget to review!_

**Amy's POV**

Amy was crying, the tears leaving salty trails down her cheeks. Ian had saved her... Ian had SAVED her... And kissed her. And because of that Ian Kabra was dead.

Why hadn't Amy been more careful? She could have prevented this accident from happening. She could have saved her and Ian's life. Amy had thought that Shelley was trustworthy. She had made sure to check everything from her background to her diary. In fact, Shelley had been vouched right from the Janus branch, from Jonah Wizard himself...

Amy wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to get a hold of herself. Amy looked down and saw a green lush land. It was amazing view, quite striking. There were mountains in the far distance and the sun was a beautiful red and orange, high up in the sky. If only I could have a reason to appreciate it, Amy thought bitterly. As the ground got closer to her view Amy got into position to land.

She was moving much faster than she had imagined. Amy landed hard, and pain shot up her leg. She buckled to the ground clutching her ankle. It felt like it was on fire, a new, painful experience for her. Amy bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming in pain, frozen in place as the pain spread down to her foot. Suddenly, Amy heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Hello, Amy. Miss me? It looks like you had trouble landing smoothly." Amy looked up to see Ian Kabra completely unharmed. Alive. He probably didn't notice that she was in pain. Amy tried to reply but all she could let out was a whimper, partly from pain and partly from shock. Amy felt Ian crouch down next to her and pull her hand from her ankle.

Amy let out a high pitch scream and almost blacked out. Ian quickly let go in surprise. "Amy, what happened?" Despite the pain Amy forced out the words,

"Help-me-sit-up." Her jaw was clenched tightly in pain, making her words sound cut short. Ian immediately turned Amy onto her back and gently sat her up. When Amy saw her leg she felt sick. Her ankle was obviously twisted, or even broken. It was swelling rapidly.

Ian sat down and gently moved Amy closer to him, so that she could lean her head against his chest. Normally Amy would have objected but she was in too much shock and pain to care. "Ian," Amy whispered, "Thank you for saving me." She sighed, sounding exhausted.

"My pleasure," Ian's British voice whispered back.

"How did you survive?" Amy questioned. Ian started to reply, but before the words could mean anything, Amy blacked out.

**Nellie's POV**

Nellie had been waiting at the Cahill's private airport for two hours. Amy, Dan and the Kabra's had left early that morning so they could be home around five in the evening. That had been the plan. It was now seven and there had been no calls form Amy saying she had done it, that she had jumped out of a plane. No calls from Dan saying it was the best thing he had ever done. Not even a call from Shelley informing her that they would be late.

At first Nellie had thought they might have gotten off schedule. Or maybe they had wanted to jump out of the plane again, even. But being with the Cahill family had given her a special instinct to know when things were wrong. Her instincts were definitely going off now.

Nellie picked up her phone, and instead of trying to call Amy and Dan, she called Fiske's number. She pushed the call button and Fiske picked up the phone after three rings. "Hello?" Fiske's voice asked.

"Hey, Fiske. We've got un problemo."

Fiske sighed. "Tell Dan to behave. Even though he doesn't like his cousins he still needs to treat them kindly."

"No, it's not that." Nellie replied. "I came to pick up the kiddos two hours ago and they're still not here. They haven't come back.. And I've been around you guys to long not to think that something is wrong."

Worriedly, Fiske replied, "Are you sure there's been no sight of them? No calls or anything of that sort?"

"Nada," Nellie said.

On the other end of the phone, Fiske sighed. "I would have called you before, but I thought you had taken the children out to eat or something. Come back to the house."

"Are you sure I shouldn't stay and wait here? Maybe everything is alright. They could be running a little late or something."

"No, like you said Nellie, something does not feel right. I'll contact Mr. McIntyre and let him know what has occurred. I think that the Vesper's have attacked again." And with that unfortunate note, he hung up.

Nellie turned her key into the ignition, worried out of her mind. She would kill herself if anything happened to Amy or Dan. She remembered driving them to the airport that morning. Amy had been quiet the whole car ride- she had seemed scared, and Nellie knew that having Ian Kabra around made her nervous. Dan had been exclaiming about how it would be so cool to fly like a ninja. (He wasn't nervous at all.)

Nellie had dropped them off, telling them to have a good time, and she told Amy to call her if Ian gave her any trouble so Nellie could give him a piece of her mind. Ian had glared at Nellie as though she was a piece dirt, but Amy had given her a small smile, telling her that she hoped Ian wouldn't do anything; just for his own sake. And then Shelley- wait a minute. That was it!

Nellie pulled into the Cahill's mansion driveway and ran to the Command Center that Amy had designed as fast as she could. She found Fiske talking with Mr. McIntyre on video. Mr. McIntyre looked exhausted, but when he saw Nellie he managed to give her a small smile. "Any calls, hopefully?" He asked, on-screen. Nellie shook her head.

Mr. McIntyre's smile fell. "It seems that Fiske is right. The Vesper's have struck again. How? Perhaps they were sabotaged when they landed. Fiske I will need you to call every able to Cahill to get on the case immediately. We will need to send out search parties as soon as possible. Nellie, did anything seem suspicious this morning?"

"I think Shelley is a Vesper," Nellie blurted out, wasting no time. Fiske and Mr. McIntyre looked shocked.

"Are you sure, Nellie? We checked everything about her. Her childhood, her background, everything. And Jonah sounded certain that we could trust her," Fiske replied.

Nellie felt something furry rub against her legs. She looked down to see Saladin.

"Mrrp," the cat purred. Nellie picked him and scratched the top of his head right between the ears.

"Isn't your motto like, 'trust no one'? I just have a hunch that we shouldn't have trusted Shelley. I wish that I had had this hunch before... Hopefully we're not too late."

**Vesper One's POV**

Vesper One was getting impatient. He had texted Shelley over three hours ago and he still hadn't gotten a reply. He had given her the chance to prove herself to him. He knew that Shelley had wanted to be in the Vesper Council of the Six. Two hours ago, she had been very close to replacing Casper Wyoming. Now she was far from far it.

This proved to Vesper One that Shelley was not capable enough to handle being in the Vesper Council. She knew the rules of his game. She had probably gotten so confident in her plan that she had gotten sloppy... One of the reasons why she was now going to lose her chance.

Vesper One checked his phone one more time and this time, instead of putting it back down, he sent a message to Cheyenne Wyoming.

"Looks like you've been promoted to vesper Six. I suggest that you get ready to leave now. Or you can suffer the consequences of being unprepared."

Cheyenne really hadn't been Vesper One's first choice, but she was good enough. Vesper One couldn't wait to tell Shelley the news... After she had been tortured a little bit, of course.

_P.S. Don't for get to review! Hate it, love it, I don't care! Just tell me what you think of this chapter. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Okay so I was thinking about my story and realized that Shelley doesn't really sound like a evil Vesper name. Does anyone agree?_

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie Kabra was exhausted. After putting Shelley to sleep Natalie had ordered Dan to hide her. Of course the boy had refused. Natalie had made a point by saying she could accidentally put Dan too sleep if said no to her again... Dan practically ran to Shelly. He quickly tied her up and had stuck her in a closet. After that, Dan had stayed ten feet away from Natalie in case of an "accidental" scratch. Natalie couldn't help but grin at her own brilliance, but her grin quickly turned into a scowl.

Ian, her brother... Natalie was not sure what to think. She was angry at him for kissing Amy, but then, maybe her brother was dead. He had probably held on to Amy's hand and died with her. Silly, but that was probably what he did. Natalie saw a magazine and picked it up, not wanting to think about that. She couldn't believe that her brother was dead.

She sat back into the plane chair and tried to read the magazine. Dan was in the seat across from her texting on his phone. Each time he hit the send button he groaned. He kept doing this until she finally looked up and said, "Do you mind?" Dan ignored her and kept trying to send messages getting louder with each failure. "Will you SHUT UP?! There is no service up here! Can you not see that? Just give it up!"

Dan looked up at her, angry. "Well at least I am trying to do something! Maybe Amy and Ian are alive! We should try to be doing something- Anything!"

"What do you think we can do? We can't reach anyone, we have no idea how to control a plane or where it is even going. The best thing to do would be to wait. And try to be patient." Natalie said calmly, flipping through the magazine she'd picked up.

Dan threw the cellphone to the ground and ran out of the room. It was quiet for about ten minutes, with no sign of Dan. Natalie would normally be perfectly content with this, but she started to get uneasy. The only time it was ever quiet around Dan was when was he was up to something. Natalie finally put down her magazine and went to search for him.

She looked in the back of the plane but there was no sign of him. He was probably in the front of the plane. Sure enough, Dan was in the pilot seat staring at controls. Dan looked up when Natalie into the room and said, "I thought you were too busy reading your magazine." Natalie frowned at him.

"I was, but I thought you might be doing something- something you shouldn't. So I thought I would stop you before it was too late."

"Well, I actually think I could somehow control the plane and fly us back to find Ian and Amy... These controls look a lot like a video game." Dan said, still looking over the controls. Natalie stared at him in disbelief.

"If you are trying to kill us, than yes! If you even try to take the plane off autopilot I will sink my nails into your skin and you'll be out for 24 hours. I wouldn't do it if I were you." Natalie hissed. Dan slumped down in his chair, defeated.

"It was an idea, Cobra. I just don't know what to do. We're in a plane that is going who knows where, and our siblings are probably dead! We can't contact anyone and I have to be stuck with you!"

Natalie wanted to lunge and sink her nails into him so bad; but if they wanted to save Ian and Amy they would need to come up with a strategy. Natalie swallowed down her anger and sweetly said, "Daniel, the best option would be to see where the plane takes us so that when it lands, we can call a search party for Ian and Amy."

"It's a good plan but we don't even know where they jumped off at." Dan said, frowning. "We could spend the rest of our lives searching for them not knowing whether they're alive or not. "

Natalie smiled slyly. "Oh, but we do know where they landed. In fact, Shelley left us a map of where they would land," she said pointing to a map on Dan's left. Dan gasped.

"That's brilliant! Well, actually Shelley was kind of stupid to leave it in plain sight, but I'm glad she did! You're amazing Natalie!" Dan said, already cheering up. Natalie couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, I am brilliant Daniel. But I suggest that when we do land we are ready to be confronted by Vesper's." Natalie pulled out a dart gun and inspected it, making sure it was in perfect condition.

"What are you doing with that?" Dan asked.

"I am going to teach you how to use it, Daniel. You are going to need to know... What better time than now?" Natalie said with a sigh, not exactly looking forward to teaching him, though it was necessary. Dan opened his mouth than closed it. It was very often when Natalie could surprise Dan. Wonderful. Now to teach him how to use the gun without accidentally shooting it at her...

**Ian's POV**

When Amy had passed out Ian had carefully laid her down and then surveyed surroundings. They were in a field of grass, with a grove of trees in the distance. The meadow was completely surrounded by mountains that suggested that they were in a valley. The sun was close to setting and Ian calculated there would be three hours more before the sun completely set in the sky. Ian walked closer to the forest of trees he had seen and saw that there was a small cabin. Strange. A cabin? They were in the middle of nowhere, as far as he knew. Unless…

Ian walked back to Amy and checked her leg. He was no doctor, but he knew that something was wrong with it. He also knew that if he was going to move Amy to the cabin her leg would need some support. Hopefully there would be provisions in the mysterious cabin. He saw no other choice but to take her there. She needed to rest comfortably...

Ian would need to walk to the cabin and leave Amy alone in the field for a bit. The cabin didn't look too far. Ian looked around him one more time and decided it was safe to leave her unguarded.

Ugh. They skydiving clothes he was wearing was simple horrendous and his jacket was uncomfortably hot. Hopefully there would be a change of clothes in the cabin. Preferably Armani.

The cabin was actually farther than Ian had originally thought. When he got to it, he figured he had walked about one kilometer. Or if he was using the silly American measurements… Ian quickly did the math in his head. ½ of a mile. Ian circled the cabin slowly checking for anything that would set off a trap. The cabin looked fairly new and it looked very sturdy. Ian decided to go in; there had been nothing suggesting that it was unsafe.

Ian tried the doorknob but it was locked. He looked around and found a skinny stick on the ground. It would do. He picked it up and unlocked the door, a small smile on his face. Ian was well trained; he could pick any lock. He walked into the cabin and saw that whoever used the cabin kept it well stocked. There was a door in the back wall and when Ian went in he saw a small bathroom. How convenient.

There was a round table in the middle of the room with four chairs around it. In one corner there was a bed with a pile of blankets at the end. There was a mini kitchen on the opposite corner of the bed and five cabinets. Ian went and looked inside of the cabinets. There was nothing in them. Interesting. Where was the food and supplies? It seemed strange that there would be no food. Especially when it had all of the other necessities and luxuries; such as the bathroom. Ian then looked more closely at the walls of the cabin and saw that there were little cracks in the wall. Perhaps… Ian ran his fingers down one of the cracks and gently pushed it.

Presto. A door swung open to reveal a closet filled with canned food. Ian sincerely hoped that he and Amy would find civilization before he would be forced to eat something from one of those cans. Who knew how old the food was? At the bottom of the closet there was a little radio and next to it… Ian had found what he was looking for. He grabbed the kit and purposefully strode out of the room. On the way out of the forest he grabbed two sticks and walked back to Amy.

When he arrived he saw that Amy had turned to her side but was still out cold. He was relieved to see her there unharmed. He hadn't suspected anything would happen, but... Still.

He quickly got to work. Ian opened the kit and took out a long white cloth. He had practiced first aid before but he never expected to need the knowledge. But being a Cahill made you do things you never expected to do, didn't it? When Ian finished he realized that he had taken longer than he had wanted. If he wanted to get out of sight before dark he would need to wake up Amy. He looked at her face and saw that she looked quite peaceful.

Normally, when he saw her, her green jade eyes were wide open, filled with distrust. Especially when she looked at Ian. Ian disliked that. A lot.

It made him feel guilty. Like everything that had happened in Amy's life was his fault. Part of it was, but the past was past. What was Ian supposed to do about it? And he wasn't quite sure about the kiss anymore. Ian wouldn't lie to himself, he had enjoyed kissing Amy. But that had just been for Ian's pleasure, he didn't really like Amy. Right?

Amy groaned, knocking Ian from his thoughts. Ah, yes… time to lug the girl to the cabin. This would be quite enjoyable.

Ian gently shook her but she stayed fast asleep. Perhaps it would be easier to carry her. In one swift movement, Ian gently leaned down and picked her up. Ian was surprised to find that she was much lighter than he had thought. Ian was able to walk quickly to the cabin and when he got there he gently laid her down onto the bed.

Amy hadn't stirred once. She must have been really tired. Come to think of it, he himself was exhausted. So far this day had been of one of the most tiring days of Ian's life. He looked around the cabin debating where he should sleep. For some odd reason he decided to sleep on the floor next to the bed. He told himself it was because it was warmer by the bed. In the back of his mind he knew better.

He grabbed some blankets and spread them over the floor. After he was done, he stood up and surveyed his work. He had never had to sleep on the ground on the floor before, hopefully it wouldn't be bad on his posture. He made sure that Amy had blankets and gently tucked her in. Her auburn hair was covering her face and Ian gently brushed it off. There was a tingling sensation where he had touched her leaving Ian a pleasant feeling. Lovely, he had called her.

Ian got onto his "bed" and tried to fall asleep.

_So what did you guys think? Huh? Well I've decided to have a mini contest. I decided that Shelley was to nice of name for a Vesper. SO I want you guys to tell me what you think would be a good Vesper name. I will read all of your guys suggestions and the one I like the most will replace the name Shelley. =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Almost 30 reviews! Yeah! You guys are great!_

**Amy's POV**

Sun shined through the cabin, waking Amy. She slowly sat up, her eyes still half closed. Amy yawned, but suddenly, her eyes popped open. She let out a small scream in fear. Where was she?! She saw something move on the ground next to the bed. Amy looked around for something to protect herself. There. She saw a umbrella at the foot of the bed and grabbed it.

She slowly crawled over to the side of the bed, the umbrella pointing to the thing on the ground. It looked like a person with blankets covering the body. "Whoever y-you are don't move. I have a w-w-weapon." Amy said, shaking like a leaf. Despite all of her preparations for the Vespers, she didn't feel prepared at all.

The lump underneath the blankets moved, and reflexively, Amy poked it.

"Argh! Is that the way you wake people up Amy?! I would suggest next time shaking me awake instead of scaring me have to death," a familiar British voice said from beneath the blankets.

Amy dropped the umbrella shocked. That voice sounded a lot like Ian's… All of yesterdays' events came crashing down on her. She had gone skydiving with Dan and the Kabras. Then Shelley had tried to kill her by sabotaging her chute. She had almost died and then Ian had kissed her and saved her. But he HAD died. Hadn't he? She tried to remember what had happened after Ian had let go, but she had been too hysterical to remember anything after that. So why did the person on the floor sound like Ian?

"Sh-show yourself to m-me." Amy stuttered. Immediately the person sat up and threw off the covers. Ian? But that was impossible! "I thought you were d-dead!" Amy said shakily. Ian flashed his famous smirk.

"You can't rid of me that easily, Amy." He was staring at her and making her feel very conscious about herself. Her clothes were all rumpled and her hair was probably even worse. She took in his appearance and saw that he had lines under his eyes meaning that he hadn't gotten much or any sleep.

Ian broke the silence by asking, "What did you poke me with anyway?" Amy pointed to the umbrella that was next to him. He gave her a funny look.

"Wh-what? It was the only thing in reach," she said defensively. Ian shrugged, clearly amused.

"What happened, Ian?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately there was only one bed and I, being the gentleman that I am, let you have the bed while I slept on the floor."

"I didn't mean that." Amy interrupted. Ian stood up and stretched taking off his jacket. Amy blushed. Underneath his jacket… there was nothing. "I-Ian," Amy said averting her eyes, "Wh-where's your shirt?!"

Ian looked down at his chest as if checking to see if he really was missing his shirt. He looked at Amy a huge smirk on his face. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Amy? Or am I making it harder for you to resist me?" he teased. That was enough to make Amy extremely uncomfortable. And a nervous wreck.

"P-p-please p-put your sh-sh-shirt-" Amy started. Ian interrupted her.

"Are you sure you want me to put it back on?"

"Yes!" Amy shouted. Ian laughed at her outburst.

"If it stops your stuttering, I will." Ian replied. While Amy kept her eyes down Ian put his jacket back on. "Now where were we before you got… distracted?" Amy's blushed deepened at his words. She hated how he still had this effect on her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting.

"Oh, y-yeah right. Me dis-distracted by y-you? Anyway as I-I asked before, what happened yesterday? Where are w-we and how did we get in here?" Amy asked, her stutter slowly going away.

Ian rolled his head and glanced at her. "When you landed, you screamed then blacked out. While you were out I found this cabin. I decided it would be the best place for your leg to heal. As for you getting here, I carried you." Ian said calmly. It was too much for Amy to take in. He had carried her? And she had black out? She didn't remember any of that happening.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" Amy asked him. Ian suavely replied,

"Like I said, you were out. And as for your ankle I took the time to bandage it." Amy threw off the blanket covering her legs and saw that her left ankle was bandaged. She moved it feeling a sharp pain.

Ian got up and walked to the door of the cabin and said, "If you're hungry there is a secret cabinet on this wall with… what you American's call food." he shuddered. "I'll be back," he added, and with that he was gone.

Amy stared at the open doorway where Ian had just been standing until she heard her stomach growl. Where had Ian said was the food was? She carefully got out of the bed, as not to ruin the bandage on her ankle. She slowly walked to the wall that Ian had said had the secret cabinet, making sure to put the least possible weight on her ankle.

There was a crack on the wall suggesting an opening. Amy gently dropped to her knees and studied the wall. She saw that it was in fact a little door. But how would she open it? She was sure that Ian probably had used some wicked Lucian tool that was made just for opening secret doors. She sighed. Amy tried prying it open it with her hands, but nothing happened. Maybe pushing it…? Bingo! It looked like she didn't need any wicked Lucian tools after all. The mini door swung open to show five small shelves stocked with canned food.

To Amy's delight she saw canned peaches. Peaches were one of Amy's favorite fruits, and she couldn't believe her luck that this cabin had some. She happily grabbed the can, humming a little tune. She couldn't wait to take a bite out of one of those peaches. Amy put the can behind her and searched for a can opener.

The person who owned this cabin seemed very well prepared, so she wasn't surprised to find it behind some soup can. Now she only needed a fork. She figured that she would find some in the cabinets so she scooted away from the door and clicked it shut.

Amy slowly brought herself back up, using the wall for support. She really hoped that her ankle would heal quickly. She hated how it slowed her down. She hopped to the cabinets and inside one of them she found silverware. Amy grabbed her fork and hopped to the table. She plopped heavily into one of the chairs and grabbed the peaches and can opener from the floor. She opened it and the smell of peaches reached her nose. Amy instinctively brought the peaches closer just in case Dan tried too…

Wait! Where was Dan? She tried to remember her conversation with Ian, but she didn't remember him talking about Dan or Natalie. Amy felt ashamed of herself. How could she have forgotten Dan? It just wasn't like her to do things like that. The peaches no longer looked good. Not while Dan was missing. Where had Ian gone? Maybe he did know what had happened to Dan, he had just forgotten to tell her.

Amy knew deep down inside that he did not know, but she felt like she needed to talk it over with someone. Even if the person she was talking to was Ian Kabra.

Amy reached the door and let it swing open. The view in front of her was not something she was expecting. It was sunny outside and there was a large empty field of grass and flowers. It was really beautiful. It looked like something form a postcard that would say something like, "Wish You Were Here!" or something cheesy like that. Amy walked half limped to the edge of the forest and turned around to face the cabin. It was actually such an odd place to have a cabin. It looked like it didn't belong.

Amy guessed that Ian had ventured behind the cabin and into the forest. She slowly walked from tree to tree, her ankle aching painfully. Whenever she reached a tree she would rest against it for a little while and keep going. _This is not worth it_, she thought. After a while, Amy decided she would head back to the cabin, or she was going to get lost out here pretty soon.

Oops. Too late. Amy looked around, desperately trying to find something that looked familiar. It was starting to get dark and there were clouds covering whatever moon or stars that could be shining. She should have never left the cabin.

Amy started to run the way she thought she had come from then stopped. Running around was just going to get her more lost. The best thing to do would be to wait. But who knew how long until Ian realized that she was missing and started searching for her? They would lose precious time, time that could be used to search for Natalie and Dan.

Amy stood her ground and did the only thing she could think of. "Ian!" She began to yell. "Help! I'm lost! Please! Anyone?! Ia-Ahhhhh!" Something grabbed her from behind, making her jump.

Amy reflexively got ready to fight to protect herself. She threw the arms that were encircling her off and swiveled around, putting her weight on a tree nearby and using her right leg to kick her attacker, knocking them off their feet.

Ian Kabra looked up from the ground, anger on his handsome features. Oops. "May I ask if that was necessary?" he asked angrily.

"I thought y-you were someone else. Besides you s-scared me! W-was grabbing me from b-behind necessary?" she retorted.

Ian stood up grumbling about now he had dirt on his only pair of clothing. Amy felt a twinge of guilt but she also felt somewhat proud of herself. This proved that her training had not all been in vain. She had knocked the sneaky Lucian off his feet, hadn't she? She was sure that Nellie would have been proud of her; Dan, too.

Boosted by her small feat, Amy asked without stuttering, "Do you know the way back, Ian?"

Ian glared at her and scoffed. "Of course I know the way back. But why should I lead you there when you knocked me over?" Amy tried to come up with something witty to say but her mouth stayed shut. He crossed his arms and said "I can wait Amy. Give me a good reason."

"I already told you why I knocked you over. I thought you were someone else." Amy said, exasperated with him.

Ian raised an eyebrow, not pleased with her answer. "Who else could it have been, Amy? If you haven't noticed, no one has attacked us all day. I'm actually quite surprised you have not noticed. Think about it. We are supposed to be dead in that field." He took a step closer, and Amy wasn't sure what he was trying to say. "Don't you think it strange that no one has come to collect our bodies?" Ian continued. "I thought Shelley would have been here long ago, no?" Amy closed her eyes, fighting the urge to jump for joy. Was Ian saying that maybe Dan and Natalie had somehow…?

She opened her eyes surprised to find Ian close to her. He grabbed her hands and studied them. "As far as I can tell, you look alive to me." Ian commented. Amy couldn't help but laugh. She felt a tingle from where Ian's hands touched hers and it almost felt like… magic. Ian's grip tightened and Amy stopped laughing. She met his amber eyes and saw that they were puzzled.

"What is it?" she whispered. Ian cleared his throat and let go of her hands. "There's dirt on your nose," he said, turning to walk away.

Amy stood dumbfounded until Ian called to her, "Are you coming? Or do you want me to carry you again?" She quickly ran to him but made sure to be at least two feet behind him.

Ian kept walking, not even turning around to check if she was following him. It was so much like him. One second he was… Well he was… Amy was not sure how to describe it. Well whatever he was, he was always sure to be mean the next his mood changed.

Amy felt her nose and frowned. She quickly rubbed the dirt of her nose. At least he hadn't lied to her. Amy stopped in her tracks. At least he wasn't lying? What was she thinking? She shook her head and kept walking. She really shouldn't try to ignore the signs. It was obvious that Ian was still a jerk. He just wanted to play with her, even when it was a matter of life and death.

But a voice in Amy's head said that it wasn't true. _What about the kiss?_ What about the kiss? Amy had never known anything could feel so…nice. And he had been the one kissing her the day before and he had done that on his own free will. But then again he had known he was going to live. He had wanted to play with her feelings. Amy bit her lip.

Why was everything so complicated? She saw the cabin up ahead and felt relief. She was going to need to sleep on this. Ian got to the door and opened it, holding it open for her until she was inside and closed it shut behind them. Amy switched on the light nearby, practically blinding herself.

"Ian, why can't you just stop playing with my feelings? Why does it satisfy you so much?" Amy blurted suddenly. She immediately wished that she could have kept her mouth shut.

Ian turned to her in surprise, but quickly covered it with a smirk. "You think I'm playing with you? Well if this is a game, you are playing poorly, love," he said, emphasizing the last word.

Amy felt like a fool. Why had she said that? She wished she could be somewhere else. Anywhere else but here in this cabin, in the middle of nowhere, with no way to contact anybody, and with Ian Kabra as her only company.

She was sure that to any other girl this would be a dream come true, but to her it was a nightmare. Amy took a deep breath. It was about time to end this nightmare. She wasn't going to let Ian win this round of the game. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing slowly. "Well, I'm tired of this game, Ian! Why can't you see that? I don't want you to pretend you like me then try to... well be mean again! You probably thought that kissing me and apologizing would help you win again? Well I'm tired of you winning!" she shouted, feeling a little sick.

Ian's amber eyes were wide open now, full of surprise. He looked crestfallen, as though she had told him that Armani was going out of business. "I think it's about time this game ended, Ian. Forever," Amy whispered. She turned off the lights, and crept into the bed, throwing the covers over her face. Tears fell fast and freely landing on her pillow.

It was silent for a few moments, then Amy heard the cabin door open and then close. Amy didn't care what Ian was doing or where Ian was going, just as long as he didn't come back. The tears started to slow and Amy's eyelids started to close…

_I really enjoyed all the entries for the new Vesper name. I still have not closed it yet so keep telling me ideas! You also have my permission to hate this chapter. Sometimes Ian is such an idiot . But writing this chapter really helps my story. You'll see._

_Random: What is your favorite quote? Mine is, "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says im possible." _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Here is Chapter 8! I can't believe how long this story is turning out to be! I just keep getting ideas and I have to write them down! Hope you like it!_

**Dan's POV**

"Where are you?" A sickly sweet voice rang out. Dan woke up from his dream, the dart gun that was in his lap landing on the floor.

In his dream Shelley had woken up and killed Natalie in her sleep. Dan had watched helplessly, completely frozen. He had tried to call out to Natalie but his mouth had refused to open. When Shelley had finished with Natalie, she'd looked straight at Dan. For some strange reason he was able to move all of a sudden and he had run and hid. That was when Shelley had started to search for him, and then he had woken up...

He was sitting in one of the plane chairs where he had fallen asleep. Natalie was in the seat across from him, still sleeping peacefully. Natalie had tried to teach him how to use a dart gun, but Dan had only managed to hit her desired target only once. They had practiced for two hours straight until Dan had almost hit Natalie. Surprisingly, Natalie didn't get mad at him; instead she just sat down in a chair, clearly exasperated. That had been the end of Dan's practice.

Natalie had fallen asleep after that, Dan following suit.

Now, Dan ran to the window and looked out. It was completely dark outside except for the moon that was shining. All of a sudden Dan heard noise coming from the back of the plane. How long had did Natalie say those nails worked? Dan swirled around and went to wake up Natalie. "Cobra," he hissed. She didn't move. What Amy called the dweeb came out of Dan. He couldn't help it... What better time to splash water on someone than when they're asleep? He grabbed a cup that had been in his cup holder and splashed the contents onto Natalie.

Oops. Dan had forgotten that he had used that cup for salsa, not water. Natalie's eyes flew open in surprise. It took only about two seconds for her to figure out what had happened. She glared at him. "Look what you've done to me!" Natalie yelled. She stood up and salsa chunks flew everywhere. She looked like she was about to murder someone so Dan took his chance to run before that happened. Natalie started to chase him, her hands outstretched. "Oh, I'll get you back for this, Daniel!" she screamed.

Dan turned his head around to see salsa dripping down Natalie's hair to her shirt. Dan started to laugh. He really wished he had a camera to record this. It would have been perfect blackmail.

Unfortunately, Dan wasn't paying enough attention, and he ran smack dab into a wall and fell back to the ground, groaning. Natalie caught up to him, a smug expression on her face. Oh no. "Time to get you, you little brat. I've always wanted to do this," she said, crouching down and putting her nails on Dan's wrist.

Note to self, Dan thought, don't bug Natalie during beauty sleep time.

"Wait!" Dan shouted. "I wasn't trying to throw salsa on you! I thought the cup was filled with water! I was trying to wake you up!" But that probably wasn't the right thing to say.

Natalie's eyes narrowed and her grip on Dan's wrist tightened. "And how is that any better?" Natalie snapped. Just when she was going to flex her hand, a loud crash came from the back of the plane.

Dan and Natalie's eyes met at the same time. "How long do those nails work?" he whispered.

"Twenty-four to forty-eight hours," Natalie whispered back. She kept holding onto his wrist and added, "Don't worry. I won't to forget to get you back later." She let go of his wrist and ran to her seat. Dan got up and followed her. That was close.

Then another crash came from the back again. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Natalie was standing on a chair trying to reach her suitcase. "What are you doing, Cobra?" Dan asked quietly but urgently. "We have to knock Shelley out again!" Natalie ignored him, throwing her suitcase on the chair. She opened it, revealing at least ten different outfits. What in the world…?

She started moving the clothes on the chair next to it, making sure not to wrinkle them. What was she doing?! They needed to go and stop Shelley now, they didn't have time to change outfits!

"Natalie, what are you doing? Are you putting on bedazzled pants to blind Shelley to death?" Dan asked quietly.

Natalie glared at him, clearly finding nothing in Dan's question funny. She grabbed a black case with pink rhinestones from her suitcase and snapped it open.

"Wow," Dan whispered, awed. In the case there were ten dark, sleek dart guns, ranging in styles and sizes. Natalie ran her fingers along each of them until she came to the most wicked looking one of all.

She grabbed it and shot it. Right above Dan's head.

"Hey!" Dan said, ducking. "You could have hit me!" He said, outraged.

Natalie smiled sweetly. "That was payback for throwing salsa on me. Besides, if I had really tried to hit you, I wouldn't have missed. And it WOULD have been unfortunate if you had been hit with one of these darts. They are my favorite, and if you are the lucky victim, you would have been out for weeks." Natalie's eyes narrowed. "Time to put that Vesper back to sleep."

She stealthily walked to the back of the plane; Dan grabbing a gun, too, before following.

Natalie was standing outside the closet, her hand on the door knob. Before he could do anything, Natalie threw open the door, shooting her gun rapidly. Immediately paint splattered all over Natalie, making her look like a a rainbow. She dropped her gun with a shriek.

The last time Dan had seen the inside of the closet, Shelley had been lying on the ground unconscious. Dan peeked over Natalie and saw cans of paint all over the floor of the closet, some of the cans leaking. But Shelley was nowhere to be seen. Natalie was screaming at the top of her lungs, so Dan whirled around and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Natalie, shut up for once! Shelley's gone!" He whispered, scared.

Natalie slapped Dan's hand from her face, flinging blue paint at him. "Don't touch me! And you're lying." she said, angrily. She went back to the closet and opened the door which had swung shut.

Dan saw the blood drain from her face. He was sure that his face was pale as well.

A sound came from behind them and they both froze. It sounded like the… Dan ran to the source of the noise as fast as he could, but he was too late.

The plane hatch was wide open but no one was there.

Shelley had escaped.

**Hamilton's POV**

Hamilton was only on his fifteenth one-handed push up when his cell phone rang.

"Dad, can I take that real quick?"

Hamilton's father Eisenhower glanced at him and barked, "You have TWO minutes. Go!" Hamilton nodded and ran out of the room, checking the caller I.D. Nellie Gomez?

"Holt here," he said into the phone. Amy and Dan's former babysitter and current guardian sounded worried when she answered.

"Hamilton, this is Nellie. Yesterday Amy, Dan and the Kabras went skydiving training for bonding time." Oh yeah. Bonding time. Amy was now the leader of the Madrigals and had asked her cousins if they would come for a week and train together. Eisenhower had objected to the idea, but Hamilton had been all for it. The idea made sense. He and the twins had been scheduled for the next week. Maybe Nellie was calling him to remind them?

"How did it go?" Hamilton asked.

"I have no idea. They never came back." Nellie said, and Hamilton let that sink in for a moment. "We are sending out search parties and we need every able Cahill. I would have called your father, but…"

Hamilton understood. When Eisenhower found out that Amy was to be the leader of the Madrigals his father had gone berserk. He never responded to any of the Cahill's calls and had refused to take any part with them.

Hamilton didn't agree with his father, so he had gone behind his father's back and kept in contact with Dan and Amy. At first Amy had been distressed- she obviously didn't want to be the cause of breaking a family apart. But Hamilton assured her that he was keeping it very secret. He had become good friends with Dan and Amy and Hamilton knew that he would do anything to help them. He knew that they would do the same for him if he had ever gotten in trouble.

"I can't guarantee much, Nellie. But you can count on me being there."

"Thanks a lot Hamilton. Amy and Dan are counting on you," Nellie said.

"I know," he said softly. He ended the call and set his phone on the floor. He took a deep breath and entered the Holt weight room.

Eisenhower looked up from lifting weights and asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh that was Nellie Gomez, Amy and Dan's old babysitter," he said casually. Hamilton didn't think that would have bothered Eisenhower so much, but it did. Eisenhower dropped the weight on his foot in surprise; which if it had fallen on another man's foot he would have screamed like a little girl. Eisenhower just grimaced.

"What would she want with you?"

Hamilton gulped. "Well apparently Dan and Amy went missing and she was wondering if the Holts would come and help."

"You told her no, of course," Eisenhower said, picking the weight back up.

"Actually, I told her that I would come, but I wasn't sure about the rest of the family," Hamilton said, and waited for the explosion to come.

"YOU WHAT?! Ham, I thought I told that we would no longer associate with those Cahill kids. Call their babysitter back now and tell her that you can't go!" Eisenhower roared.

Hamilton sighed. The only times Hamilton had ever disobeyed a direct order from his father was when he had been helping Amy and Dan. It looked he was going to get the chance to do it again. "No," he replied calmly.

"No? You would dare disobey a direct order for those CAHILL kids again? You're not going, Hamilton, and that is my final word," Eisenhower shouted.

"Dad, I'm going. Amy and Dan are my friends. They would do the same thing for me."

Eisenhower roared with laughter. "The stuttering girl and her small brother, come to help you? Ha! You should listen to yourself Hamilton! They would never do anything for any of us."

"Then you don't know Amy and Dan," Hamilton said, walking out of the room.

"You come back here boy!" his dad shouted after him. Hamilton shut the door and picked up his phone from the floor.

_I can come, but dad says no about the rest. Do you think you could book me a flight?_ He sent to Nellie.

Three a seconds a response came back saying, _Been there done that. Your flight is in two hours Ham. Your ticket is on the link I sent on your email, but you'll need to print it off. Pack everything you think you'll need. See you in a few hours._

Hamilton was a bit surprised at how soon he was supposed to leave, but it was probably better that way. He bolted to his room and printed off his tickets. He grabbed a suitcase and started stuffing things from the floor into it. He had done this plenty of times. The clue hunt had trained him to be quick. Reagan came in and watched him for a little while and asked, "Where are you going, Ham?"

"Urgent Cahill business," he said, looking at her. Out of the two twins, Reagan was the one he trusted the most. He had confessed keeping contact with Amy and Dan to her, despite his father's orders. Reagan had never given her opinion, but she had never told anybody, either. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but in the meantime you watch out for the others, okay?" Hamilton said. It was kind of funny actually that he was telling her to watch everyone. He knew his father was perfectly capable of taking care of the family. But for some reason it made him feel better.

Reagan nodded then simply left. Hamilton threw in a few more things into his suitcase and snapped it shut.

He was ready.

_Well what did you think? Next chapter has Amy and Ian in it, I promise. Anyway I really liked those quotes that you guys shared!_

_And does Hamilton seem IC?_

_Random: What is your worst nightmare? Best dream?_

_My favorite dream I owned a chocolate shop, (I know) and the guy I liked came in and told me he liked me. I know weird. BUt it was the best. _

_My worst nightmare was when I got lost on the way home and the police chased me and my brother. It was freaky!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! But school started and I had go back to being busy all the time! But I will try to update something every week. Hopefully. I'll try to type as fast as I can. Anyway I really enjoyed all the entries for the Vesper name. I've decided to keep her name the same. Thanks for all the reviews! Constructive criticism is encouraged!_

**Ian's POV**

Ian Kabra was completely and utterly bored. And starving. He was standing outside, leaning against the cabin wishing he could be anywhere but here. Once he could have made one call and could have a helicopter to come and pick him up, but not anymore. Ian missed his life before the clue hunt.

When he would go to school and outsmart his professors, not having to worry about how much he spent, winning all of his polo matches, and trying to please his parents. Ian's mouth curled down into a frown. No, he didn't miss pleasing his parents.

Ian looked through the cabin window and saw Amy sitting on the bed reading a book. Again. Two days ago she had found some books and hadn't said a word to him at all. She had replaced Ian Kabra's company for reading. Not that Ian really cared... Or so he told himself. He just couldn't comprehend how Amy how she could just sit and read. Yes, he enjoyed reading, but not for two days straight.

Because of this Amy had an excuse not to speak to him; and she had ignored him when he had attempted to speak with her. After that he had only gone inside the cabin to use the restroom, and that was it.

After the night she had gotten angry he had left the cabin. He hadn't wanted to hear her crying. For some odd reason, he had felt… hollow. Like someone had taken his heart and replaced it with nothing but cold air.

Ian smirked at this comparison; it sounded like something from romance novel, something Amy would like. Ian's smile fell away as he watched her. So many times he had tried to deny his feelings for her, but it had only made it worse. He knew what they meant now. It would do no good anymore, to deny his… feelings for her.

Ian cringed. Feelings. For. Amy. He refused to say the exact word that should be used in this situation... Love. Amy's hair was in her face but he could still see her intelligent green jade eyes sparkling with excitement. She had small smile as though she found something very amusing in her readings. Love.

Ian closed his eyes and looked away from the window. Being a Cahill was a demanding task. If they wanted to get out of this place they would need to act soon. Unfortunately, Amy was still unable to walk far enough to get anywhere. Ian sighed, frustrated.

He had never had so many complications at one time. He wondered how poor people survived. Having to worry about everything was simply awful. He tried to clear his mind but his thoughts kept returning to the angry look on Amy's face. A game, she had said. A game she wanted to end forever. He knew that he… loved her. But now he wasn't sure about her anymore.

Ian remembered the first time he had been unsure about something. It was the day that the race for the 39 clues had started. The day of Grace's funeral. Ian felt annoyed at himself. Even then he had been watching Amy; it was like he had had a small obsession with her from the very beginning.

Ian stood up straight and took a deep breath. He was Ian Kabra. He had charmed people into giving him thousands of dollars for a worthless painting. He had outsmarted his own mother. He was handsome, smart and charming. He had gone on plenty of missions. This wasn't any different. He had charmed Amy once and he could do it again. Ad he could do this without apologizing.

But this time he would need to do it more carefully. And maybe he could somehow tell Amy how he felt about her.

Perhaps.

He opened the door of the cabin and walked straight to the bathroom. He looked at Amy and saw that her eyes were glued to her book but they weren't moving. Good. He went inside the bathroom to make sure he looked presentable. After all he had to look good even when they were in the middle of nowhere.

There was a small cut underneath his left eye which Ian had no recollection of getting. Hmm… He had probably gotten it when he was searching the woods. Ian also had big lines under his eyes from lack of sleep. He had tried to sleep on the ground outside of the cabin but he hadn't been able to sleep at all, his eyes almost refusing to close their lids with so much on his mind. Plus, the ground was uncomfortable.

Ian wondered how people went camping for a vacation. It was anything but relieving.

Ian washed his face then surveyed his clothing. Ah… yes. His clothes. He had been wearing the same clothing for three days and there was a nasty odor coming from them. If Natalie had been the one here instead of him, she would have died.

His sister, Natalie... They needed to get out of here soon. But first things first.

Ian opened the door of the bathroom softly. He watched Amy, completely going unnoticed. Amy was really pretty… Ian blinked, surprised at the thought. He had fallen harder for her then he originally thought.

He quietly walked to Amy, not making a sound. He really didn't know what he was going to do or say. He decided he would go with the flow, or however those Americans said it. He sat next to her, making her jump a bit in surprise. Amy glanced at him then went back to her reading. Ian smiled when he saw Amy's cheeks start to color. At least she had acknowledge his presence with her blush.

Ian casually stood up and snatched the book from Amy's hands. She jumped about a foot and looked right into his determined eyes.

"Hey!" Amy said, trying to grab the book back.

He threw the book onto a nearby table and blocked her path. Green jade eyes met his gaze. Finally. "We've been at this for more than two days. Aren't you a little bit bored, Amy? Let's go do something. No offense, but I don't understand how you sat here reading for two days straight."

Amy looked at him reproachfully. "Maybe I actually enjoyed sitting here reading. It's better than talking to you."

Ian coughed into his hand, trying to cover his surprise. This was a bit more complicated than Ian had anticipated. But he wasn't going to stop when he had her attention now.

"Amy, do you know how to dance the waltz?" He asked, and Amy looked surprised at this question.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Ian sighed. Did he have to explain everything? "You know, when the boy takes the girl and he holds her-"

"I know what you mean! And NO, I do not know how to dance the waltz for your information!" She said, anger rising in her voice.

Ian cleared his throat. Perhaps teasing Amy wasn't the way he should approach this problem. "Er… why don't I teach you how to dance it, then?" Ian said, and the minute he heard the words come out of his mouth he felt foolish. Of course, the answer would be no.

Amy looked at him up through her light eyelashes, with a look of confusion. "You know I can't dance right now. My ankle still hurts when I put my weight on it. B-besides why would you w-want to teach me how to dance?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Miss Cahill, I expect when we get out of this place, you will be in the situation where a young man will ask you to dance and you will graciously accept, I'm sure. But in order to please this young man, you will need to know how to dance without stumbling over your own feet."

"Wait a second-"

"It's not like you can hurt your ankle more Amy. Or are you scared of dancing with Ian Kabra?"

Amy pressed her lips tightly together and stood up. "You teach me how to dance, and then leave me alone. Deal?"

One dance. That was all he needed. He bowed low, hiding his smirk of satisfaction.

Amy huffed, clearly not liking the situation already.

"Agreed."

"Don't think this is going to make everything better, Cobra." Amy said, going so far as to use Dan's nickname for Ian and the other Kabras. She stood up, her arms folded.

Ian snickered then stopped at Amy's look. Now where to instruct her? He looked around the cabin and decided that it was too small. He would teach her outside- although this was not how Ian would like it, it would do. And Amy would enjoy it. He knew that she loved the outdoors.

"Let's go outside, there is more room," he said, pointing out the window.

"Okay."

They decided on a spot close to the cabin, but free of trees, like a little clearing.

"You do know the dance position, correct?" Ian started. Amy nodded, not meeting his eyes. He grabbed her right hand and put his other hand on her waist. Amy shivered under his hands. He brought her closer so that their faces were only one hand span away.

Amy looked extremely nervous. Probably because she didn't trust him. Ian knew he wouldn't have any trouble teaching Amy how to dance. He had gone to plenty of dances and he knew Amy would try to learn it quickly to get away.

"I am going to teach you the most basic step of the waltz, the box step. First you step back with your right foot then step to the side with your left foot. Then you step to the side with your right foot." Ian said. Amy tried to do what he had instructed but was quickly lost.

She stepped on his feet, mumbling, "S-sorry."

Ian tried to lead her with his hands, but it only made it worse. "You need to feel it, Amy. I'm leading you with my hands. Move where I lead you." he said calmly.

"I don't get it," Amy said, staring at her feet in concentration.

"Amy, look at me." Ian said. Her green eyes looked up at him. "And close your eyes. Feel where I lead you."

"Are you sure…?" Amy questioned.

"Yes," Ian replied. She closed her eyes slowly and sighed. He could feel her relax under his grip. "1,2,3, 1,2 ,3," he whispered softly while moving his feet and hands to lead her. She stumbled a bit more then got into rhythm with him.

Amy started to count with him and he faltered. Ian realized that they were missing something. Music. A song popped into his head. It was one of Natalie's favorites; the Sleeping Beauty Ballet music by Tchaikovsky. He started to hum it quietly while Amy counted.

He closed his eyes as well and hummed the music louder. He heard Amy gasp softly but he kept his eyes closed and danced. "Ian?"

"Hmm?"

"You know this song? From the movie Sleeping Beauty?"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "A movie you say? Natalie and I went to a concert but I never knew that this song was in a movie. How cliché. Using a classical song in a movie." He proceeded to keep humming the song.

To his surprise Amy started to sing to his humming. She was soft at first then got louder with each step. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." Her voice was soft but sweet and he and Amy started to turn while dancing. "But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." She finished slowly.

Ian and Amy stopped at the same time and looked at each other. "Why did you sing that?" Ian asked gently.

Amy's eyes wouldn't meet his. "It-it was one of Grace's favorites. I couldn't h-help it." Amy got a faraway look in her eyes, filled with happy but painful memories.

"What are you thinking about?" Ian said finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"N-nothing." She pushed away from him and he busied his hands wiping imaginary dirt off of his clothes. "Is that it? Will you leave me alone now?" Amy asked quietly.

Ian felt disappointed. He had thought that he had reached Amy. It seemed like it would take just a bit more... Effort. "Not just yet. We need to plan when we are going to leave the cabin." He said, and Amy looked at her foot.

"Just two more days. Then I think I'll be ready to go."

Ian nodded curtly. "Good. Then when we get back to civilization, the first thing I will do is order an espresso to revive myself."

Amy looked at him in alarm. "Have you eaten anything? Anything at all?"

Ian replied, saying, "I refuse to eat anything so vulgar. I would rather die than eat canned peaches."

"We'll see about that."

_So here it is! _

_Random: What is your favorite part in The Maze of Bones?_

_Mine is pretty much Dan._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: I seriously feel so bad! I haven't updated in over a month. Dang. Anyway I have good news. Maybe this will make it up to you guys. (Probably not, but hey I'm trying.) I now have a laptop! Mostly good news for me but a bit for you too. You see my family shared a computer between 5 people. It became extremely frustrating because I really wanted to get on the computer and there would always be someone on it. So I took the matter personally into my hands. I decided that I would get a laptop so I would never have to wait for anyone to get off the computer again. Hopefully that means I will update more._

_I want to thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story! It makes me so happy!_

_I have also written another fanfic. It's called So Close and its Amain. Check it out!_

_Special thanks to Lovely SOS who is a amazing author and Beta, I couldn't do it without her. Also a shoutout to **Agent Get Ian and Amy Together** and **Michelle Loves Chocolate 99 **who have reviewed every chapter of this story. It means a lot you guys. =)_

**Amy's POV**

Amy quickly ran into to the cabin, trying to collect her thoughts. What had just happened? The past ten minutes had been so strange and so unreal... Ian coming in and asking her if she knew how to dance? That wasn't like him at all. She had been so surprised by the question that she had fallen into his trap. Amy had actually agreed to dance with him, and couldn't help but feel unhappy. She had never wanted anything to end so badly.

Amy had gone two days without speaking to Ian and had been content. There had been books underneath her bed and she had busied herself reading them. Or she had at least tried to... No matter how hard she tried to think, she just couldn't get Ian out of her thoughts. She believed it was because of the guilt she felt and she had been on brink of running away when Ian had come into the cabin, snatched the book from her hands and goaded her into dancing with him.

Why couldn't Ian have left her alone until her ankle healed completely? She had really hoped that Ian would never talk to her again.

But of course Ian made sure to see her wish rebutted. And it really had been wishful thinking on her part.

In all honesty, Amy had felt really bad for being rude to Ian. It just wasn't like her to do that, no matter how mad she was. Ian's shocked face flashed into her face and she winced. She just couldn't help but feel bad for what she had done. It was not in her nature to hold a grudge...

But Ian had made the impossible possible.

Her feelings of him were completely mixed up. Amy hated to admit this to herself, but she knew she was starting to fall for him again. Every time his amber eyes met hers, her heart started to race. Or whenever he said her name with his silky British accent, she felt goosebumps.

It really scared her.

But she was still not completely head over heels over him. At the same time that she liked him so much, she also hated him- for his amber eyes that held her captive, and his perfect features that sometimes made herself feel so un-pretty.

Now that Amy thought about it she was surprised that she had even been able to hold a conversation with Ian, much less dance with him. There had been one moment where he had looked at her and she felt like her heart had stopped. And then she had started to sing? Dan would have said that Amy had finally lost her common sense. She probably would have agreed with him.

Amy had been thinking so deeply that she hadn't noticed that she had already gotten a can and was opening it. She sure hoped Ian liked beans...

Amy let out a small breath of exhaustion. If she wanted to survive out here she would have to get along with Ian, whether she hated him or not. Who cared that he had taken her heart and ripped it into pieces? Who cared that he pretended he liked her and seemed sincere?

Amy might just be falling for him again, but this time, she knew how to play his game.

She would get along with Ian; for Dan, Nellie and the Madrigals. They needed her. Even if she was a 16 year old girl stuck in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere. They needed her and that was all that mattered. She would find her way back home...

Ian's face entered her brain and immediately she pushed him away. She would have to stop thinking about how Ian made her feel and how he made her heart jump. She would forget herself with that amber-eyed boy. She would stop being unrealistic, stop playing the scene of them dancing over and over in her head...

She had to. She'd get along with Ian. But first she had to make him eat something.

**Natalie's POV**

Silence.

Natalie had never been anyplace so quiet. It was though time had stopped and Natalie was the only one awake.

Natalie kept her hand on her dart gun that was beneath her designer jacket. She ran her fingers along it, holding her breath.

After the plane had kept flying for another day of pure agony, it had finally landed on a landing strip that was in the middle of a forest.

She decided that Dan would stay on the plane; he just didn't have the Lucian skill of sneaking around. Natalie knew that if she went by herself she would be able to go unnoticed. She had practiced this skill for years and years. But she didn't really want to leave the air conditioning of the plane to what looked like a humid jungle outside her window.

But still, she couldn't very well have Dan go outside and make a ruckus; he would surely get them caught. Sneaking around required stealth, of which she knew Dan had none. After putting her hair up as to ensure it wouldn't get ruined, she had gotten her dart guns and opened the hatch of the plane.

Warm air gushed onto Natalie's face, and she sighed. Yuck.

She daintily jumped down from the plane, landing lightly on her feet. Dan stood at the door of the plane, watching her. "Are you sure you don't want my help? I know I can be quiet," Dan said, pleading.

"No! I already told you why not! You would get us caught. I have to do this alone. Besides, I have dart gun and you don't have anything." She snarled at him. He was testing her patience. The Cahill boy did not seem to understand the difference from a game and real life. Those video games he played were probably rotting his brain.

Dan's goofy grin appeared on his face. "Are you sure I don't have anything?" He said, holding up her suitcase.

"Don't you dare-" Natalie began, but Dan gingerly put her suitcase down and started to rummage through it. Natalie watched in horror as he started to throw her clothing all over the place. "Those are perfectly new outfits!" Natalie screamed. Dan ignored her and picked out one of the items of clothing and pretended to inspect it.

"Too Cobra-like," he muttered, throwing it over his shoulder. He then picked up a blue dress from the suitcase and held it up to himself, like he was going to try it on. Before Dan could do anything else, Natalie pulled out her dart gun and pointed it at him.

"Put that down NOW." She said quietly, her eyes narrowed like a cat's.

Dan took one look at Natalie and put it down immediately. "Hey, I was just kidding, Natalie. I wasn't going to do anything serious. Just chill."

"Just chill!" She spat, repeating him. "Who do you think you are? You've ruined perfectly good clothing! That is something to be extremely serious about." Her index finger was on the trigger and it felt extremely itchy. It would only take one shot and Dan could be out of the way for two hours.

Natalie was sorely tempted, but something on Dan's face stopped her. He looked determined and a little bit... Scared. It reminded her about the day in the gauntlet. When Isabel had threatened to shoot her. Then actually had. She gasped in surprise when her eyes started to fill with tears. No matter how much Dan annoyed her, she couldn't shoot him. If she did, she would be just like Isabel.

Natalie never wanted to be like her. Ever.

She slowly brought her hand down and left it dangling at her side.

"Natalie?" Dan said, and he looked extremely confused.

"Just leave me alone," she said, her voice icy.

Dan looked surprised at how cold she was, but Natalie didn't care. He had pushed her patience too far this time. And being cold was the way she had been taught to hide her feelings.

"Okay, I guess." Dan muttered. He hurriedly closed the hatch, leaving Natalie to herself.

She just stared at the closed door in shock. After all that he'd finally closed the door and left her to go alone... This time, Natalie let the tears go. She wrapped her arms around herself as though it could offer some protection.

Natalie had tried so hard not to think about Isabel after being in the gauntlet, but that had proved to be in impossible wish. Anything and everything she did reminded her of Isabel. When she went shopping she would always turn for Isabel's opinion, then would remember that Isabel was in jail. Or whenever she sat in the Kabra dining hall with Ian; her mother and father's empty chairs reminded her of them.

She really missed them but at the same time she knew that the feelings were wrong. She shouldn't miss them. Especially not Isabel. But sometimes Natalie couldn't help it.

Because once, Isabel had been her mother.

But Isabel was evil and cruel. She was cunning and had always been everything that Natalie had ever wanted to be.

Until Natalie found out she was a murderer.

Natalie looked up and realized that Dan had been watching through the window the entire time. Natalie immediately stopped crying. She may have a weakness, but Dan Cahill would be the last person on earth to ever find out about it. She did not like that he'd seen her crying.

She glared at him and put her hands on her hips. Dan gave her a concerned look, which made her insides freeze. She would never allow Dan Cahill to look at her like that again. There was too much compassion in the look. And Kabras had never done compassion- she would not be the first to disrupt that tradition.

Well, maybe one day. But Natalie was not going to change her views on that yet. Natalie stuck out her jaw at Dan and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Dan just rolled his eyes in annoyance and left her view.

Good.

She glanced at her diamond encrusted watch on her left wrist. It read 3:30. Which meant that it was currently 3:30 in London, England.

London. Natalie missed it so much. There were so many good places to shop and such glamorous parties. Natalie got in a trance thinking about her home, time trickling by. She really did miss it- so much. It was nothing like this place she was in now... And in London, there was no Dan Cahill.

Suddenly Natalie glanced at her watch, and she wrinkled her nose in surprise. She had been standing there unmoving for ten minutes.

She decided that she would investigate for about one hour before returning to the plane. She slowly walked away from the airplane strip to the forest-y area.

She was only 3 steps from entering the forest when she froze. That was when she had noticed the silence. There was no sound at all. No birds, no snakes, no creepy bugs, not even a breeze. Natalie furrowed her brow in concentration.

Ian had always been the one to make decisions and although Natalie always complained about how unfair this was, she knew Ian was much better at being in charge than her.

Natalie decided that she would go in. There was no point in going back to the plane and telling Dan that the forest was strangely silent. They would eventually have to go out and explore anyway, and it was best that Natalie should do it.

She quietly trudged through the terrain. The trees were very tall, sunlight peeping through the spaces between the leaves. The ground had sticks and twigs scattered all over, but Natalie was silent despite of them.

Natalie felt her throat start to parch. How awful! Where was Bickerduff when she needed him? She stopped and spun around to head back to the plane when she heard something snap.

Natalie stopped and listened. Then she heard what sounded like someone falling and a muffled "Oof".

Dan.

She ran- still moving quietly- to where the crash had sounded and she saw Dan sprawled on the forest floor. The idiot.

Dan looked up after a few seconds and looked at her sheepishly.

"Well?" She asked, crossing her arms. Dan got up, his shirt all wrinkled, the sheepish grin on his face widening.

"Um, I need to ask you a question?" He said, making it up on the spot.

"Do you realize what you've done?! You could have given away our presence," she hissed back at him, enraged. He really did not know how stupid he was.

Dan shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "I don't think anyone is here Natalie, I haven't heard anything."

Natalie wanted to slap him so much- but she contained herself. "Just because you can't see or hear someone doesn't mean they're not there," she said, her tone deadly.

"Okay, I get that, but can I come with you? It was getting really boring waiting in the plane, and besides if someone is here, I'm sure that they know we're here by now..."

Natalie just spun around and marched away. Dan followed her, twigs snapping loudly. Natalie hated this. What was she supposed to do? She had never gotten stuck in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact anyone. She pulled out her cellphone, but the bars remained empty. Of course.

After ten minutes of pointless walking, she saw something white among all of the green. She started to walk a bit faster. After getting closer Natalie could see a Victorian house through the trees. Why would anyone want a house in the middle of the woods? It was an awful place to have a home, unless...

"Dan, stop," she whispered.

"What?"

"I think that house," she said pointing a delicate finger at the house,"is a Vesper stronghold. I'm going to try to get in without getting detected. And you have to stay here."

Dan folded his arms and smirked. "No way. I followed you for a while without being caught. I'm going with you." Before Natalie could do anything, Dan ran through the trees and ran onto the lawn of the house.

Natalie quickly followed him, wondering how he could still be alive if he had done this throughout the clue hunt.

No wonder Amy was always bickering with him- her brother was mental.

Dan ran right up to the deck of the house and turned the doorknob. The door swung open and Dan quietly crept in.

Natalie quickly got in front of him. If Dan was coming, she might as well remind him who was in charge. The main hallway of the house was completely empty, except for a chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Dan was looking at it in awe, but Natalie wasn't fazed.

The Kabra mansion had more than a hundred chandeliers, and not one of them was as grubby as this one.

She lead the way on, keeping her hand on her dart gun. It was so quiet... No one was in this house, she was sure of it. She couldn't say why, but she knew she was right.

They explored the whole first floor, nothing looking out of the ordinary. Natalie led the way up the spiral staircase, Dan right on her heels. The top of the stairs revealed a dark hallway with all of the doors closed.

Natalie slowly made her way to her first door on her right and opened it. She gasped, one of her hands covering her mouth.

Dan peeked over her shoulder his mouth shaping into a surprised O. Natalie quickly shut the door and ran down the staircase. Dan followed her, sliding down the banister.

They ran out the door and into the forest until Natalie could not see the house if she turned around. She stopped, Dan running into her. She lost her balance and fell over. He tried to help her up, but Natalie shrank away from him. Dan gave up, putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Natalie started to shake uncontrollably. She shouldn't be so scared. It was only a picture that she'd seen. Just a picture...

But her memories seemed to be so real. Isabel pulling the trigger; excruciating pain in her foot. Natalie curled into the fetal position, shaking.

The picture. When Natalie had opened the door there had been a picture on the wall across from her. A picture of Isabel. The photo had captured Isabel exactly; her well practiced smile, her flawless skin, and her luscious black hair. She looked exactly as Natalie had remembered.

When Ian and Natalie had moved back to the Kabra mansion, they had had every picture of their parents removed from the walls. That had been 6 months ago and not a word or trace about Isabel had appeared. Natalie had tried so hard to forget her face, but she had been trained to remember the littlest details. And Isabel's face was much more than a little detail.

Dan crouched down and touched her arm. Natalie flinched in surprise. Dan had knocked her out of her surprised, scared thoughts. She uncurled from her position, trying desperately to hide how scared she was.

"I think we better go back-" Dan started. Natalie shook her head frantically. She was not going in there ever again. She tried to hide her fear by saying in her most disgusted voice ever,

"I will never set foot in that pigsty again. Did you see how the furniture was organized in that living room?"

"Nat-"

"And the rugs! They were the ugliest shade of maroon I have ever seen. Whoever designed the place was completely tasteless and tactless. Everyone knows that you just do not DO maroon rugs." Natalie said, her lip curling into a sneer.

"I didn't know that."

Natalie waved his comment away airly. "You wouldn't know that. It's expected in a common person."

Dan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then what is royalty doing lying on the ground?"

Natalie came to her senses and stood up right away. "Maybe you are right, Daniel. Perhaps we shall go back to the house."

Dan shrugged, completely uncaring. "How come we left the house so fast anyway? Did you see someone or something?"

Natalie kept her face expressionless, but she was confused. Hadn't Dan seen it? His reaction in the house had made it seem like he had seen it as well.

"It was just a drill. I wanted to see if a peasant like you could be quick enough to react." She said shortly.

She walked away before she could get a reply from him. There was no need to waste her time. Natalie was ready to go back to London, with or without Dan Cahill's help. But she would avoid that room at all costs. Even if the only thing that would help them was in that room, she would not go back in there.

Never.

_So how was it?_

_Not any Amian, but it's coming. So I was wondering if I should make Dan and Natalie become friends, or keep them as they are?_

_Random: What would you do if Ian Kabra, the Ian Kabra walked into a room you are in? Like he just randomly walks in. Any scenario; excluding your home. _

_What would you want to do and what would you actually do? XD_

_Would you attack him? Would you flirt with him? Would you pull a Amy and freeze? Would you question your sanity? Would you even acknowledge his presence?_

_I'm creating a poll and would like to have different ideas and choices. So help me out here!_

_I think that in real life I would just stare at him in shock and be in shock for the rest of the day. As for what I wish I could do, I would love to get all the Amian fans and kidnap him, take him to the authors and have him convince the authors he loves Amy and that it should be written. ;)_

_P.S. I hope you enjoyed the length Graphite Girl. XD_

_Amian: I know this was a while back, but your dreams made me laugh do hard! I have no idea why, but it totally made my day. =)_


End file.
